Holidays
by claireelisabetta
Summary: In retrospect, April probably should have known better than to go on a trip to Hawaii with three of the hospital's main power couples. What happens when she and her best friend Jackson are the only single members of the group, and Calzona are desperately trying to set them up? Also includes Crowen, MerDer & Calzona
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Hopefully y'all like this fic. I'm hoping that it will be a long one, so please review! I love to hear what you guys think. This story takes place in a happy magic dream time before Flight and the boards happen. As usual, I don't own the characters, show, etc. **

* * *

As much as April Kepner loved being a surgeon at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, even she could admit that she needed a break from all of the chaos and death that came with her job as the go-to Trauma resident. She hadn't taken a vacation in almost a year, so when a couple of the other surgeons invited her along to their group vacation to Honolulu, there was no way she was turning it down. Her last night at the hospital before the trip was chaotic, and it wasn't until almost two in the morning that she finally got out of surgery. She let a wide smile spread across her face as she changed out of her scrubs and into street clothes. _This is going to be just what I need._

* * *

April could hear loud music echoing through her apartment as she fumbled with her keys. Finally finding the right one, she opened the door to see Jackson stirring something over the stove, dancing along to the Kelly Clarkson song reverberating throughout the room.

"Jackson! Turn it down!" She couldn't help but grin at her best friend, who jumped when he realized that he wasn't alone. As per her request, he turned the music down to a normal volume before smiling at her. Tossing her bags down next to the door, April joined him at the stove, peering into the pot he was diligently stirring.

"Oo, mac 'n cheese!" April exclaimed, resting her hand on the taller man's shoulder and standing on her tiptoes, trying to get a better view into the pot. "I'm starving."

Jackson nodded as he continued to stir the neon-orange noodles. "Good thing I made enough for both of us," he said, sticking the spoon into April's face. "Is it ready?"

April slid the noodle into her mouth, accidently smearing the bright cheese sauce on the side of her cheek. Jackson shook his head, a smile growing on his face. "How can the most organized person I know manage to be such a messy eater?" he asked, using the back of his hand to wipe the cheese off of her pale skin. April stuck her tongue out at him in response as she grabbed two bowls from the cabinet.

"I can be disorganized if I want to!" April insisted as she ladled the noodles into each bowl. Jackson raised an eyebrow at her skeptically, accepting the ceramic bowl of macaroni that she offered him. "It's true," April nodded. "Just wait until we get to Hawaii. I'll be so messy, you're going to all think I'm Karev!"

Jackson laughed at April's dig on Alex Karev, their other roommate. "Are you ever going to forgive him for eating that pie you made?" Jackson asked, grinning at girl leaning on the counter across from him. She rolled her hazel eyes at him.

"I forgave him for eating my pie! I just won't forgive him for not apologizing for eating my pie!"

Jackson smiled into his bowl of macaroni and cheese. As neurotic his best friend was, spending time with her made Jackson feel more carefree than ever. With April, his last name didn't matter. He wasn't an Avery, he was just Jackson. Jackson and April had been close friends ever since their first days at Mercy West, and their bond had only strengthened after the merger and the shooting. April was his little safe haven from all the craziness in his life, and he was hers.

"I would _kill_ for a beer right now," April mused as she opened the fridge. "You want one?" she asked, holding up two brown bottles.

"You read my mind," Jackson agreed, gratefully accepting the Budweiser she held out for him. He watched in amusement as she struggled with the twist-off cap. Finally resigning, she held her bottle out to him with a pleading look in her eyes. Jackson twisted off the cap easily, a smirk on his face as he handed it back to the redhead.

"Show off," April grumbled as she brought the bottle to her pink lips and took a swig. Wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt, she narrowed her eyes playfully at the green-eyed man in front of her. "Have you packed?"

Jackson had never quite mastered his poker face. The guilt in his face was evident, and April smacked his arm with her hand. "Jackson!" she exclaimed. "We leave in like five hours, and you haven't packed?"

"We can't all pack three days in advance, Apes," Jackson explained, squirming under the glare of his best friend. "I've been too busy to pack!"

April raised her eyebrows. "There have been five traumas in the past two days, yet I seem to have had enough time," she chastised. There was a shift in Jackson's eyes, going from looking guilty to hopeful. April knew what he was going to ask before he got a word out. "Fine, I'll help!"

Jackson grinned and pulled her into a hug. "You're the best, Apes!" April struggled to escape his powerful arms, with no luck.

"Jackson! You're- crushing- me!"

Rolling his eyes, he let April out of his grip. "Weakling," he teased. April scrunched her nose at him in return, sighing as she drank the last sip of her beer.

"Alright, come on, let's go pack your stinky boy clothes," she said.

Jackson looked at April in mock offense. "My clothes aren't stinky!" Seeing April's disbelieving look, he smiled and stuck his armpit in her face. "Are they?" April pretended to gag, the sound of laughing filling the apartment as the pair made their way down the hallway to his room

* * *

April had just finished brewing a pot of strong coffee when Jackson pulled his suitcase into the kitchen. There was a stack of pancakes sitting on the counter, which Jackson pounced on like he hadn't eaten in a week. He moaned happily as he stuffed the pancakes into his mouth, earning a disgusted look from April. "These are _so_ good," he groaned, his mouth full of food.

"You say that about everything I make," April said, pouring herself a cup of coffee and adding spoonful after spoonful of sugar to the dark beverage. She smiled happily after taking a sip, then poured Jackson a cup. "Black, just how you like it," she announced, sliding the mug across the counter. Jackson nodded, taking a gulp of the caffeinated liquid.

"Coffee is _meant_ to be taken black, Apes. You ruin it with all of that sugar."

April hugged her mug to her chest protectively. "I don't ruin my coffee! It's fine this way!" Jackson shook his head, stuffing more pancakes into his mouth. Their bickering, however, was interrupted by a very grumpy Alex Karev slamming the door to the apartment. Alex scowled as he collapsed on the sofa. April and Jackson traded amused looks before walking over to the Pediatric resident. "You okay, Alex?" April asked delicately. She was all too aware of the pain that came with bothering Alex Karev when he was in a bad mood.

He frowned at the girl. "Yeah, April, I'm freakin' fantastic. Because you all decided to pack up and go to Hawaii for a freakin' week, _Stark_ is taking over for Dr. Robbins. I have to deal with Robert Stark for five whole days!" April nodded sympathetically. She knew from experience that Stark could be a little bit of an asshole, especially after the whole "dating" incident she had with him months before.

"I'm sorry, Alex," April hummed kindly.

Alex shrugged. "At least I won't have to be on a beach with the hospital's three power couples. That's going to suck more that Stark does," he snickered. It was true, April thought. She and Jackson would be going with Cristina, Owen, Meredith, Derek, Callie and Arizona. Although she was looking forward to having fun on a beach, she knew that traveling with three happy couples wouldn't be a complete picnic. Jackson was evidently thinking the same thing, a worried expression taking over his features.

"As long as they don't start making out in public places, it'll be ok..." Jackson pondered, looking to April for agreement.

The red haired girl nodded at Jackson. She was a little bit nervous about the level of PDA that would be going on during the trip, but she didn't want to think about it too much. This vacation was supposed to be carefree, and thinking about Cristina and Owen sucking face on a beach was definitely not making her feel light and happy. Besides, it wasn't as if she was the only single person in the group. Jackson wasn't dating anybody either. They could be pathetic and single together.

After all, April would've been perfectly content only going on the trip with Jackson. She loved all of the other surgeons, of course, but Jackson would always be April's first choice.

The knock on the door shook April out of her haze. "That must be Meredith," she called, unclicking the lock and opening the door to reveal Meredith holding a beaming Zola in her arms. "Hey!" April exclaimed, cooing at the little girl in the surgeon's grasp. Zola let out a little belly laugh when April pulled a face, causing her mother to smile.

"I'm going to miss her so much!" Meredith cried out, tickling Zola's stomach. "But it's okay, ZoZo. You're going to have tons of fun with your Uncle Alex!" Zola shrieked in agreement, holding her pudgy arms out to Alex, who was walking towards her with a smile on his face.

"Hey there Zola," Alex smiled, taking the girl from Meredith and swinging her around. "We're going to have so much fun while your mom is away. I'll get you your first tattoo, teach you how to take shots, it'll be freakin' awesome." Meredith shot him a dark look, handing him a paper bag full of Zola's food, clothes and toys.

"Alright, Alex, I'm trusting you. Just drop her off at daycare while you're at work, okay? And no dirty skanks in the house!" Alex rolled his eyes at the worried mother.

"Don't worry, Mer. Zo and I will be fine over here by ourselves. Oh, maybe we can go get your ears pierced! Would you like that, Zola? Yes you would!" Meredith's eyes widened, a look of fear covering her face. "Relax, I'm just kidding. Go have fun without me," Alex urged. With one last kiss to Zola's forehead, Meredith grabbed her bags.

"You guys ready?" she asked. Jackson and April nodded, as they followed the blonde out the door. Jackson grabbed both his and April's bags and carried them out to the car where Derek was waiting.

As soon as the door shut, Alex turned to the little girl next to him. Looking around to make sure nobody could hear him, he leaned closer and whispered, "I wasn't kidding about getting your ears pierced."

* * *

The car ride to the airport was relatively uneventful, save for Meredith's constant worrying over leaving Zola. Thanks to April's meticulous planning, they were all right on time when they met up with Cristina, Owen, Callie and Arizona when they were boarding the plane. April and Jackson were seated next to each other, both completely exhausted from staying up all night packing. April's hand twitched nervously, something that did not go unseen by Jackson.

"Hey, you okay?" He nudged her, putting his hand on top of hers to stop it's shaking. She looked up, a nervous smile on her face.

"Planes kind of freak me out. I'll be fine once we're in the air, just…" She shrugged. "You never know if they're going to crash." Jackson could understand that. Even though he had been going on planes for years, something that just came with being an Avery, there was always a sense of unease.

"Relax. It'll be okay," he said. Jackson's words were soothing, and before she knew it, April had fallen asleep on Jackson's shoulder.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Again, please please please review. It helps me know what I can do better! xoxoxo**


	2. Welcome to Paradise

**Author's Note: Chapter 2 is here! Hopefully you all enjoy. Thank you for your kind reviews!**

April was roused from her peaceful slumber by the sound of the plane's wheels hitting the runway. Her eyes slowly slid open, the view of the seats in front of her coming into focus. Stretching out her cramped legs, she tried to turn around, but there was a weight stopping her. Smiling, she realized that Jackson had passed out on top of her, his large body leaning into her own. He was snoring lightly, his mouth slack against her arm. "Jackson," she whispered to the snoring man. "Jackman, we're landing, wake up!"

"Just five more minutes," Jackson sleepily grumbled as he nestled into April more. The girl bit back laughter as she poked his arm. Finally, he opened his eyes and glared at her. "Hey, I was having a good dream." He looked out the plane's tiny window, whistling softly in appreciation at the sight. The airport's runway was lined by lush vegetation, hibiscus flowers and palm trees surrounded by springy green ferns. The sky was clear, and the sun was shining bright, casting a glow onto the colorful flowers. "Or maybe this is the good dream?"

April grinned. Finally relieved of the weight on her body, she turned to look at her companions. Arizona and Callie were seated a few rows behind them, marveling at the beauty that lay outside of the cramped plane. Meredith and Derek were nearby, quickly turning on their phones to call Alex and ask about Zola. One pair was missing from the motley crew. "Hey," April asked Jackson. "Where are Cristina and Owen?" Her question was soon answered, however, by the pair emerging from the plane's bathroom. Cristina was attempting to sort out her crazy hair, and Owen was right behind her straightening his shirt. They were giggling profusely, and April caught the words "mile high club" from in between their chuckles. Shaking her head, she turned back to Jackson. The excitement was evident in her eyes.

"I am _so_ ready for this vacation," she sighed happily.

"Me too," Jackson agreed. "Sloan's great and all, and I love Plastics, but…" April knew exactly how he felt. All of them could use a little time off from the hospital.

April smirked. "I'm just looking forward to finally getting a normal sleeping schedule," she admitted. Jackson laughed, nodding his head. While being a surgeon did come with it's perks, the erratic sleeping hours were definitely not one of them. April couldn't remember the last time she had slept for more than 5 hours consecutively. The idea of a nice resort bed was almost making her mouth water.

As soon as the fasten seatbelts sign turned off, Jackson and April almost raced off of the plane. "I'm starving!" Jackson exclaimed, earning a withering look from April.

"When are you not?"

His answer was interrupted by the rest of the group getting off of the plane. Meredith was bouncing along next to Cristina, who was whispering in her ear. Whatever she said was apparently hilarious, judging by the cackle that Meredith let out. Owen and Derek were trailing behind, shaking their heads at their wives.

"Aww, look, the Sleeping Beauties are awake!" Callie crooned at Jackson and April as she bounded out of the tunnel, Arizona at her side.

"Hey! We were tired," Jackson said, putting his arm around April defensively. "We can't _all_ be Attending surgeons with flexible schedules." The attendings in the group- Callie, Arizona, Derek and Owen- grinned simultaneously. Unlike the rest of the surgeons, they didn't have to work as many grueling hours charting and doing scut work. "So, what do we do now?"

Arizona looked down at her notebook. "Okay. We check in at 5, so we can go get some food and then get a car down to SunnySands Resort. We have 4 rooms rented, so I'll share with Callie, Cristina with Owen, Meredith with Derek, and Jackson with April." April tensed slightly. She probably should have realized that sharing a room with Jackson was inevitable, especially on a trip with 3 married couples, but the thought was a little bit daunting. Sure, she and Jackson were already roommates, so they were comfortable living together, but sharing a room at a resort in Hawaii felt a little bit more intimate than their apartment back home. _Relax, April,_ she thought to herself. _It's just a room. There will probably be two beds, anyway. What's the big deal?_

* * *

After picking up their bags and eating a late lunch, all eight surgeons finally made it to the resort. April felt giddy with anticipation and excitement as they checked in. The building was beautiful, but what really captivated April was the beach that stood outside, a stones throw away from the rooms. The white sand glimmered in the late afternoon sunshine, hints of gold shining through the mass of pearly white. The ocean was a clear sapphire blue, the crystalline water lapping at the shore leaving shells and sea glass with each new wave. April sighed happily. It had been _way _too long since she had last been on vacation.

"God, I'm exhausted," moaned Meredith, Derek patiently massaging her shoulders. "I don't know about you guys, but all I want to do right now is go to sleep!"

Callie nodded, a smirk growing on her face. "Well, there's _one_ other thing I wouldn't mind doing," she said, nudging Arizona playfully. Jackson turned to April and pulled a face. The last thing they wanted to hear about was their friends' sex lives.

Arizona giggled, leaning into her wife as she read out their room numbers. The corners of the blonde's mouth twitched upwards, something April chalked down to as relief to be free of parenting duties for the upcoming five days. Jackson smiled and said goodbye to the other surgeons before grabbing both his duffel bag and her faded purple suitcase and walking down the hallway, April trailing after him.

As soon as April and Jackson turned the corner, Callie and Arizona collapsed into a fit of laughter. "They're going to hate us!" Callie exclaimed, a delighted look on her face.

Arizona beamed. "A tiny price to pay for the fun we're going to have playing Cupid, Calliope." Pulling the Latina woman into a kiss, she murmured, "Now, what do you say we go find our room?"

* * *

April and Jackson stared apprehensively at the room in front of them. "You have got to be kidding me," April said. The floor was sprinkled with rose petals, and the only furniture in sight was a giant bed in the center of the room. She hadn't expected to be _sharing a bed_ with Jackson. The thought made her eyes widen with fear. Sensing how uncomfortable his best friend was, Jackson put a comforting arm around her shoulder. He was fine with the idea of sharing with April. After all, she was his closest friend, and Jackson would be lying if he said that the idea didn't appeal to him slightly. Sharing a bed with a beautiful girl? He couldn't complain.

"It's fine, if you're not okay with it I can just call in for a cot or something," Jackson told the girl next to him.

April stared at him in disbelief. "Jackson, I am not going to ruin your vacation by making you sleep on a cot!" Before Jackson could protest, she put her index finger on his lips to stop him from talking. "We can just share it, it's not a big deal or anything." Jackson smiled down at her, green eyes twinkling. April suddenly squealed in delight, causing Jackson to tear his green eyes away from her hazel ones in attempt to see what had caught her attention. "Mini bar!" the redhead screeched, running off to examine it. Jackson grinned. It was good to be on vacation.

* * *

April felt rejuvenated after a long, hot shower in the resort's spacious bathroom. Toweling herself dry, she changed into a soft pink sundress and sandals. She stepped back into the main room, smiling at Jackson who was checking his phone on the bed. "Want to take a walk with me?" she asked, motioning to the window. "I want to check out the beaches before it gets too dark." Jackson nodded, pulling himself off of the white comforter and throwing his phone on the nightstand. He had changed into a pair of shorts and a white shirt, and April couldn't help but admire the way his muscles rippled, clearly visible under the tight shirt. April had always known that Jackson was kind of a god, all seafoam eyes and blinding white teeth. Sometimes it was hard to believe that a guy like Jackson would even want to be friends with a girl like her, much less be willing to sleep in the same bed. April had always secretly thought that she didn't deserve him, something she knew that he would instantly and vehemently deny if she ever said anything about it. Jackson linked his arm with April's, pulling her out into the dusk. The sun was setting over the water, turning the sky into a peachy watercolor. The two walked along the beach, gleefully looking for shells along the way. After half an hour of walking, April plopped down onto the sand, toes in the water, Jackson sitting down next to her. They sat in a comfortable silence for what seemed like hours, watching the sun set over the water. Finally, once the sky was completely dark, Jackson turned to April.

"Have you ever been night swimming?" he asked mischievously, his eyes twinkling playfully. Before she could say anything, he had already grabbed picked her up and tossed her into the mellow surf. She yelped as her skin came into contact with the cool water.

"Jackson!"

"What?" he asked innocently. She responded to her question by splashing his legs with the salty water, giggling as his expression changed from one of feigned innocence to shock. "April Kepner! You're going to regret that!" The two splashed around in the calm ocean, stars twinkling in the sky above. It wasn't long until they were both soaking wet and shivering.

"W-we should probably get back," April said, teeth chattering in the cold. Jackson nodded his head in agreement as he followed her out of the water. Noticing her shivering, he held her close to him as they walked back. She was all too aware of the way the water had turned his previously white tank top sheer, and she was trying her hardest not to gape at his defined muscles. Being in such close proximity to him was making her feel like she was in a trance. _April, what are you doing?_

* * *

April was exhausted by the time they had gotten back to the hotel room. Her pink dress was still dripping, and she quickly toweled off and changed into her nightgown. The salty water had made her hair curl in long red tendrils down her back, and she was too tired to try to brush out all of the wavy tangles. Yawning, she plopped onto the giant bed and pulled back the covers. April still felt nervous about sleeping next to Jackson, a fear that only intensified when Jackson stepped out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants. His sculpted chest made April's stomach tie in knots. She tried to avert her eyes as he walked to the light to turn it off, and lay down on the bed next to her. "Night, Apes," he whispered as her eyes closed, and exhaustion overcame her.

Jackson watched the girl as she fell asleep, admiring the way the moonlight danced on her milky skin. The strap of her nightgown had slid slightly, revealing her creamy shoulder. _Jackson, you're being a creep. Don't stare at her! She's your best friend, _he thought to himself. But as he watched her eyelashes flutter, he couldn't bring himself to stop.

**A/N: I don't know if I'm 100% satisfied with this chapter, but I hope you guys liked it! As usual, please review. Taking the two minutes out of your day to review means the world to me! Thank you all so much for reading. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. xoxox**


	3. Yellow Polka-Dot Bikini

Chapter 3: Yellow Polka-Dot Bikini

**A/N: Thank you all again for your support! I hope you guys enjoy!**

When Jackson woke, he felt more rested than he had been in years. The strong Hawaiian sunlight streamed through the room's large bay windows, and Jackson could see the ocean sparkling in the distance. He blinked sleepily, reveling in April's warmth. _Wait, what?_ Jackson looked down to see that sometime during the night, April had migrated over to his side of the bed. Her arms were wrapped loosely around his shoulders, and she was using his chest as a pillow. Her warm legs were interlocked in his, her soft thighs resting dangerously close to his groin. April looked beautiful, her sleep tousled red waves glimmering like fire over his dark skin. Jackson soon found himself staring again, unable to take his eyes off of his best friend. He could definitely get used to waking up next to April like this.

"Come on, Avery," Jackson muttered to himself. "Get it together." It was hard to stay composed when he could smell her lilac shampoo, mixed with the salty scent of the ocean from their frolicking the night before. April was captivating him. Shaking his head, he began to peel himself off of the beautiful girl. He couldn't resist placing a light kiss on the redhead's forehead before heading to the bathroom to freshen up.

The sound of water running in the bathroom woke April from her deep sleep. She yawned happily as she tightened the fluffy covers around her body, relaxing in the knowledge that she didn't have to run to the hospital to do charts. Sitting up, she turned to realize that she was on the complete opposite side of the bed. Her hazel eyes widened in panic and embarrassment- she had no clue that she was hogging the entire bed. Her thoughts were interrupted when Jackson walked out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of blue swim trunks and a tee shirt. He smiled at the groggy looking girl.

"Good morning, sunshine," he joked as he picked up the room service menu and surveyed it. "What would you say to some French toast and eggs?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Yes, please!" April replied, the pink blush that had spread across her face finally receding. April stretched as Jackson called in the order, enjoying her last few moments in bed before climbing out. Jackson's breath caught in his throat when he saw April slipping out of the white sheets, rubbing her eyes as she walked towards the bathroom. Her silky lavender nightgown fluttered against the middle of her thighs, providing a stark contrast to her vanilla skin. Her ginger hair tumbled down in loose curls, each strand softly framing her face. He sucked in a deep gulp of air and rubbed his temples. Now was not the time to be obsessing over his closest friend. Thankfully, the arrival of room service managed to distract Jackson from his roommate for a couple of minutes. He spread the different breakfast dishes across the unmade bed, leaving a spot for April and him to eat in the middle. April came out of the bathroom wearing a white sundress, the strings of her bathing suit peeking out from behind her neck.

"This looks awesome," April admired before grabbing a piece of bacon and sitting next to Jackson on the bed.

"Mhm," Jackson agreed emphatically, mouth full of food. Jackson's pulse quickened when April leaned across him to grab a piece of French toast. April smiled happily as they ate the rest of the meal, rolling her eyes when Jackson stole her bacon. Their post-meal haze was interrupted by the buzzing of Jackson's phone. It was a text message from Callie- "meet u guys down at beach in 5?" He typed a quick "yes" back, standing up to grab his sunglasses. April found them towels and retrieved a giant bottle of sunscreen from her suitcase. Jackson raised his eyebrows at her in amusement.

"What? I burn easily!"

* * *

The rest of the group had already arrived when Jackson and April sauntered down to meet their friends at the beach.

"Took you long enough," Callie remarked, an evil grin growing on her face. "What were you two doing that was taking so long?"

"Uh, eating?" Jackson replied quickly. Arizona smirked at the flustered look on the man's face. This was going to be so much easier than she thought. She pulled Callie behind as the others started to set up camp near the water.

"Okay, you take Jackson and I'll take April," the blonde whispered.

"Who knew my wife was so devious?" Callie smiled proudly. "Oh, this is going to be so good."

* * *

April felt perfectly content as she relaxed in the sun, Jackson lying at her side. Closing her eyes, she exhaled peacefully. All of her worries seemed to evaporate more with each wave that lapped at the crystalline sand. Her serenity was interrupted by Arizona's voice calling out to her.

"April, will you go swimming with me?" the blonde asked, a knowing smile on her face. April froze. As lovely as the cool ocean looked, she was more than a little bit self-conscious. Although she had grown much more comfortable with her body over the years, the idea of wearing nothing but a bikini in front of everybody made her cringe. _Come on, April_, she thought. _You're at the beach, you're going to have to go swimming eventually._ Swallowing the lump in her throat, she nodded.

"Sure." April gulped as she stood up and peeled the sundress off of her body. She was left standing in a yellow string bikini with white polka dots on it. Jackson felt his breath catch in his throat. The bikini showed off April's body, highlighting her flat stomach and perfect legs, the top displaying the perfect amount of cleavage The yellow of the swimsuit looked fantastic with April's pale skin and fiery hair. Jackson couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She was the sexiest thing he had ever seen, and the green-eyed surgeon was fighting to hide his arousal. April felt her skin burning red as she stood vulnerably in front of the entire beach. Eager to escape the eyes of her companions, she stepped into the refreshing water and swam out, Arizona trailing behind with an impressed look on her face.

"Damn," Callie exclaimed. "Who knew Kepner had such a hot bod?" Jackson couldn't help but nod slowly, his eyes never leaving redheaded girl in the water.

* * *

Arizona smiled kindly at April, both women treading water calmly to keep afloat. "Jackson was totally checking you out," the blonde remarked. April blushed. She was feeling a little bit more comfortable being in a bikini, but the thought that Jackson was looking at her made her nervous. Jackson was so… perfect. He was funny and smart, and he knew how to make her fell like the most important person on the planet. She was just a little country mouse, straight out of a farm in Ohio. No boys in Moline thought she was attractive. It was just something she had just learned to accept.

"I'm sure he wasn't," April replied flatly. Arizona shook her head.

"Trust me, April, I know what it looks like when somebody is staring at you. Look, he's still watching you!" Arizona gestured to the man sitting on the shore. Arizona was right; Jackson's darkening eyes were trained on his friend bobbing in the water. April looked down to hide her smile. As ridiculous as it sounded, the idea that Jackson might want her made April's heart beat faster. Quickly, she dismissed the thought. There was no way that Jackson would want somebody like her. Still, a smile managed to creep back on her face as she floated on her back, beaming at the clouds. Arizona made eye contact with Callie from across the beach, giving her wife a solid thumbs up. The Latina woman grinned, leaning back on her lounge chair with a satisfied look on her face.

* * *

Jackson felt like a total creep. He had been watching April splash around in the water for almost an hour, something that did not go unnoticed by the Orthopedic surgeon sunbathing next to him.

"April, huh?" Callie chided, winking at Jackson. The man blanched. He hadn't realized how obviously he had been staring at his friend, and the last thing he needed was Calliope Torres making fun of him for the rest of the trip. Seeing the uncomfortable look on Jackson's face, Callie smirked and continued speaking. "Have you made a move, or what?"

Jackson sighed and looked around to see if any of the other surgeons were within earshot. Meredith and Derek were at the bar getting drinks, and Cristina and Owen had disappeared half an hour before. Jackson figured he might as well confide in Callie- he knew she would never let it go, and he felt like if he kept all of his thoughts bottled up he would explode. "No. I don't want to ruin what we have, you know? We've been best friends for years, and suddenly all I can think about is…" He trailed off, gazing pensively at the water.

"Banging her?" Callie supplied.

Jackson glared at her. "Kissing her."

Callie considered the information, before tilting her head to the side and shrugging. "Life's short, Jackson." She offered him a half smile before turning her head back and closing her eyes.

"Yeah," he agreed quietly. He looked back to April, who caught his eye and smiled at him. He smiled back, his heart fluttering at the look of joy on his best friend's face. April looked carefree, her wet hair slightly blowing in the soft breeze and her eyes crinkling with happiness. "Yeah."

**A/N: And there we have it! This one is a little shorter than the others, sorry about that! The rating for this story will probably go up to teen pretty soon. As usual, please please please review! Hearing from you guys is awesome. If you have any requests/suggestions for what you want to see next in this story, I definitely want to hear! Love you all so much. xoxoxo **


	4. Across the Water

Chapter 4: Across the Water

**A/N: Chapter 4! Get ready for tons of sexual tension! I'm trying to draw out this story as much as possible, so I'm keeping things going pretty slow, but don't worry, the big kiss is coming soon ;) The chapter title is from "Lucky" by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliat, which if you haven't heard, is basically the perfect Japril song. Anyway, thank you all for your reviews and suggestions!**

April shivered as she slowly waded out of the water and onto the beach's pearly white shore. Grains of stand stuck to her toes and ankles as she trekked over to where here friends were lying lazily in the sun. She grabbed a fresh towel from the stack next to Callie and quickly wrapped it around herself, trying to fight the chill from her wet skin contacting the light breeze. As soon as she padded near Jackson, he suddenly became very interested in his feet. Shooting him a curious glance, April noticed the new spatters of freckles developing on his nose. She wanted to run her fingers along the constellations on his face, to trace each little brown spot across his cheekbones and jawline. The sparse freckles continued down his shoulders and chest, the trail leading down his muscular torso. The thought made April shiver again, and the chills that ran down her spine had nothing to do with the temperature or the breeze. Swallowing, she sank down onto the sand next to him, the side of her arm lightly brushing his. April felt electricity course through her veins at the light touch. Being near Jackson made her feel like her blood was fizzing through her body. He was intoxicating to the redhead. She felt like she was under the influence of Jackson Avery; addicted to his eyes that matched the ocean in front of her, to his bright smile that lit up the room. Jackson finally broke his fixed gaze on his feet, flickering his eyes up to hers.

"Hey." April blushed a deep pink. The innocuous word came out throatier than she had intended.

"Hi," Jackson replied, voice husky. They sat silently, basking in the feeling of their skin touching.

April wasn't quite sure what had gotten into her. She had been best friends with Jackson for years, and all of a sudden he was consuming her thoughts. Why was it that now she was seeing him so differently? April would be lying if she said that she had never been attracted to Jackson. He was gorgeous and smart, and April had a tendency to grow overly attached to her friends. She had just pushed all of the feelings back into a tiny hole in the back of her stomach. April had learned to ignore the twinge of disappointment whenever Jackson had a girlfriend, and the spark of jealousy that ignited whenever he brought a new woman home. It was like living with a disease- it could be managed, but that didn't stop it from sucking. She had no clue why the little cage in her heart finally broke open, releasing all of her long bottled feelings for her friend. _Just don't ruin everything, April,_ she told herself. _It's not worth making him hate you by telling him about your little crush._ She could manage being nothing more than a friend if it meant she wouldn't have to lose Jackson.

Arizona stood up, Callie at her side. "We're going to go to the drink shack," the blonde woman said, gesturing towards the bar about a quarter of a mile down the beach. "You guys want anything?" April nodded quickly. Hopefully a drink would stop her from freaking out over Jackson

"Can you get me a Piña Colada?" the redhead asked excitedly. Callie nodded, and she and Arizona trailed off across the beach.

* * *

"Any updates?" Arizona asked her wife after inconspicuously glancing back at April and Jackson.

Callie nodded, excitement bubbling over her face. "He totally wants to hit that!" she exclaimed. "He told me he wanted to kiss her." Arizona beamed, high fiving Callie.

"I think April likes him too. She didn't say anything, but I could just _feel_ it," Arizona said happily. Arizona had always loved matchmaking, even if she hadn't always been successful. She grimaced, remembering a very disastrous occasion where she set up one of her close friends with her med school classmate. It turned out that the classmate had a beanie baby collection larger than Texas. Wincing slightly, she turned back to the matter at hand. "All they need is a little push!"  
Callie grinned, mischief evident in her face as they reached the counter of the bar and ordered. She knew just the thing to help get Jackson and April together.

* * *

April accepted the fruity drink gratefully, taking a long sip through the hot pink straw. The alcohol was exactly what she needed to kill all of her worries and help her relax. April felt pleasantly buzzed after she finished the rum laden drink. Cristina and Owen had returned from their little excursion and were talking animatedly about a heart-lung transplant Cristina was due to assist on later that month, and Meredith and Derek were cuddling on the sand. Suddenly, Callie stood up.

"Let's play chicken fights!" the Latina called out. Meredith raised her eyebrow skeptically. Seeing the less than enthusiastic reaction, Callie glared at the younger woman. "It'll be fun!" Seeing where her wife was going, Arizona agreed loudly.

"We're doing it," Arizona announced. Derek groaned loudly as he stood up, brushing the sand off of his swim trunks. "So, I'll be with Calliope, Derek and Mer, Cristina with Owen, and Jackson with April!" April turned to face Jackson. If there was one thing she loved more than vacation, it was winning, and the buzz from her drink earlier was only fueling her competitive streak.

"Jackson, we need to win this," she commanded. Jackson shot the shorter woman an amused smile. He knew that when April got riled up, she would stop at nothing to win. It was completely adorable, in a totally terrifying way. April's extreme competitiveness was one of his favorite things about her.

"Relax, Apes. We've got this in the bag." Jackson chuckled at April's determined expression as she sized up the other surgeons, no doubt looking for weaknesses that she could use to her advantage. All eight surgeons walked into the turquoise waves, giggling when Owen dunked his wife into the salty ocean. Cristina spluttered and narrowed her eyes at the redheaded man.

"You are definitely going to pay for that, Owen Hunt," the Asian woman threatened.

"Ok!" Callie exclaimed quickly, trying to avoid any major bloodshed. "So, the first round can be Meredith versus Cristina!" The two girls grinned at each other.

"Are you sure we should allow Mer in the water in the first place? We all know she has a little trouble keeping afloat," Cristina taunted her best friend playfully. Both girls erupted into a fit of giggles. After climbing onto their husband's shoulders, the two surgeons grappled for a couple of minutes before Cristina finally pushed Meredith off with a high-pitched grunt.

Kissing her husband in victory, Cristina grinned. "Who's next?"

Arizona climbed her way onto Callie's shoulders, a wide smile on her face. She swayed a little bit before shoving Cristina as hard as she could, the Cardio surgeon toppling into the water.

"Hell yeah, that's my girl!" Callie cheered. "That leaves Jackson and April to fight us for the victory!" April cracked her knuckles before smiling determinedly at Jackson as she hoisted herself onto his broad, muscular shoulders. Jackson's breath caught when she steadied herself, the feel of her soft skin was driving him crazy. He held onto April's ankles to keep her balanced on top of him, resisting the urge to creep his hand up any farther. Seeing the look on his face, Callie smirked at him.

"Life is short," she whispered to the green eyed man, repeating the advice she told him earlier. Jackson just rolled his eyes, holding April steady. Arizona winked at April before grabbing onto her hands, trying to push the redhead into the waves. April's mouth set in determination as she pushed at the other woman, concentrating hard as she gave one final shove. Arizona yelped as she fell sideways, splashing into the Pacific.

"Yes!" April screamed, a huge grin on her lips. Jackson beamed as he let his friend off of his back, pulling her into a giant hug. April grabbed onto him tightly as she whooped in excitement, burying her face into his neck. Finally letting go, she smiled delightedly. "We are the dream team, Jackman!" she exclaimed, bumping her tiny fist against his large one. Jackson laughed at her use of his nickname, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"We really are," Jackson smiled. Taking another drawn out look at the grinning girl, he nodded slowly. _We really are._

* * *

By ten p.m., all of the surgeons were thoroughly worn out. Between the chicken fights and all of the drinks she had, April was ready to fall sleep in the shower. Pouring some of her lilac conditioner into her hand, she beamed at the ground. It had been a wonderful day. After rinsing off and toweling herself dry, April slipped into a blue silky nightshirt and brushed her teeth. She hummed softly as she ran a comb through her long red mane, slowly taking out all of the tangles until it cascaded in silky crimson waves down her back. She stepped out into the bedroom, closing the bathroom door behind her, seeing that Jackson had already gotten in bed. He shot her a smile, watching April smile back at him she walked across the room in her short sky blue nightie. She looked absolutely beautiful, and all Jackson wanted to do was capture her soft pink lips in his, to taste the minty toothpaste on her tongue. April crawled under the covers, turning off the lamp on her bedside table.

"Goodnight, Jackson," she whispered.

"Goodnight, April," he murmured back, his fingers absentmindedly interlacing between hers as he drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I hope you guys all liked it! As always _please (!) leave reviews. _Not only do they make my day, but they help me learn what you guys want to see later on in the story! Love you all. xoxoxo**


	5. Strawberries

Chapter 5: Strawberries

**A/N: This is it, the chapter you've all been waiting for! I've definitely taken bits and pieces from the original storyline on Grey's, because I absolutely love the way they got together, but I hope you guys like it and it's everything you've hoped for! **

April lay in bed; eyes wide open as she listened to the man next to her snore softly. There were thousands of thoughts running through her head, most of which were about the green-eyed god holding her hand as he slept. His rough fingers were warm against her own, grasping her hand tenderly. Exhaling harshly, April looked up at the ceiling. Jackson was making her irrational- she had never before wanted somebody as much as she did Jackson. He was making her question almost everything she had ever believed in. April startled as the man of her thoughts mumbled an indistinguishable word in his sleep and rolled over, facing her. April felt ridiculous. She had never been one of the girls that pined over her coworkers like her other friends. She had never really been romantically involved with another hospital employee, discounting Robert Stark, whom she never actually liked anyway. April's mind was betraying itself. She looked at the sleeping Plastic surgeon, admiring his dark eyelashes and full lips. His eyebrows twitched slightly and a small smile appeared on his face as he babbled in his sleep again. April's eyes flew open in complete shock when a coherent word emerged from his mouth- "April."

Had Jackson been dreaming about her? April was thankful for the shroud of darkness that covered the blush that spread across her entire body. His grip on her hand tightened as he fidgeted slightly. April was flabbergasted- did Jackson think of her as more than just a friend? She couldn't help the wide smile that crossed her face. She inched closer to Jackson; enjoying the forbidden warmth his body brought to her. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut as she drifted off to sleep, her mind on sea green eyes and sparkling white smiles.

April woke up late the next morning, surprised to find herself wrapped around Jackson, who was still sleeping soundly. She was comfortable than she had felt in years, curled up with the tall surgeon. Something about Jackson came so easily to April. Nuzzling her head deeper into his neck, she breathed deeply. He smelled like spicy aftershave and the resort's soap, a combination that April found ridiculously addictive. She lay with her head buried into Jackson's skin, utterly peaceful. Jackson's eyes slowly opened as he woke up feeling inexplicably happy. He yawned loudly, causing April to jump away from her spot in the crook of his neck. Her skin turned deep red as she gazed up at the man across from her, embarrassment evident on her face.

"Good morning," he smiled softly at the blushing girl. April's self-consciousness made her even more alluring in Jackson's mind- she was so sexy and she didn't even know it. April bit her lip guiltily, a motion Jackson couldn't keep his eyes off. He wished it were his teeth her soft pink lips were entrapped in, wished that he could taste her tongue on his. Clearing her throat, April abruptly sat up in the bed.

"I, uh, I'm going to go. Clean up." April practically ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her, leaving Jackson staring longingly at her impression in the mattress.

April stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She looked the same as she always had- wavy red hair, wide hazel eyes. She had the same pale skin, and same tilted nose. Then why did she feel like a different person? April had changed considerably in the past few days. She felt like a stranger in her own body- a stranger who couldn't stop dreaming about Jackson Avery. April shook her head and sat down on the edge of the bathtub. "Jackson's a friend. That's it," she announced quietly. She couldn't even convince herself that her words were the truth. Somewhere along the line, Jackson became more than her best friend, and she had no clue why or how to make it stop. Resignedly, April washed her face, hoping that the freezing water would have the power to clear her head. It wasn't enough, evidently, because Jackson's name echoed through her thoughts for the whole time she spent getting ready for the day.

* * *

It was past noon when April and Jackson finally made their way down to the beach, detouring to get drinks after greeting their friends. April slid onto a stool, Jackson next to her. April ordered a daiquiri, sipping the frozen strawberry concoction appreciatively. She didn't notice the blonde man standing behind her until he tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, surprised.

"Can I buy you a drink?" the stranger asked, winking lecherously at her. Jackson turned around, anger and disgust on his face. He wanted to punch the man in the face for looking at April like that, like she was a piece of meat to be screwed and dumped. She deserved so much better than the douchebag in front of her. She deserved him.

"Oh, um. Thank you, but I'm fine," April said apologetically. The man narrowed his eyes, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, come on. You know you want to."

April was getting nervous. The man's grip on her arm was uncomfortably tight, and she tried to pull away. Jackson turned purple with rage.

"She said no. Leave," Jackson threatened. He was furious at this man who thought he had the right to touch April like that, to look at her like he was undressing her with his eyes. The blond man raised his eyebrows mockingly.

"I'm sorry, I don't think you're involved in this," the blond said menacingly. "Come on, Red. Let's go." Jackson stood up, balling his hands into fists possesively. He was delirious with anger at the creep talking to April.

"Back the hell off, man. Or I don't think you'll like what'll happen next." Before Jackson could get his hands on the man, April grabbed her icy drink and threw it on the blonde's face, pink slush splashing into his eyes and splattering everywhere.

"What the hell?" he screeched, rubbing his eyes with his hands and retreating back to his chair. "You're crazy, bitch. Forget it!" April rubbed the spot on her arm that he grabbed, wincing at the soreness. She could feel a bruise coming on. Jackson caressed the angry red skin on her upper arm, wishing to erase all traces of the man from her skin. He looked at her with surprise in his eyes.

"That was so badass!"

April laughed. "It was, wasn't it?" She looked down at her blue dress, now covered in little splatters of her daiquiri. "I should probably change," April amended. Jackson nodded, a smile on his face as he walked with her back to their room. He didn't want her going anywhere alone after the encounter with that sleaze. April bit her lip and smiled softly as Jackson treaded next to her. She felt safe next to him, like nobody could hurt her. Jackson fumbled with their keycard, unlocking their room. He was about to open the door when April put her hand on his, stopping him.

"Wait," April said quietly. Confusion and doubt ran through her mind, but before she could second guess herself, she lunged forwards, taking Jackson's mouth in a kiss.

Jackson froze in shock when he felt her mouth on his. Her lips were soft and warm, pillowing his own. April pulled away quickly, blushing as she looked down in embarrassment.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, I just-" Before she could complete her sentence, Jackson swooped down eagerly, smashing their lips together. April responded immediately, wrapping her arms around his waist. She could feel the energy pulse through her body at the touch of his lips against hers. It was like no kiss she had ever had before- it was tender and strong, opening a void inside of her demanding for more. She opened her mouth, seeking his touch desperately. She wanted more of him, more than just his lips brushing against her own. Jackson swept his tongue lightly against her bottom lip before slipping it into her mouth. The deep moan she let out only fueled him as he pulled her closer to him, crushing her small body against his. Her tongue was sweet against his own, the taste of strawberries lingering on her lips from the sips of her drink she had managed to take before she threw it on the stranger. Even just thinking of the man made Jackson angry, his skin heating up as his hands stroked April's cheeks and ventured into her thick red hair. April sucked lightly at his lip, causing Jackson to grunt in appreciation. It was the best kiss he had ever had, and Jackson was aching for more of April. He was hungry for the girl, his need for her like a black hole inside of his chest. Their lips and tongues fought voraciously for what seemed like eternity before April slowly pulled away. She looked up at him, hazel eyes darker than usual. Her pink lips were swollen slightly, still moist from their heated kiss, and her crimson hair cascaded messily around her face. Jackson let out a small gasp. She looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her before, looking thoroughly kissed. April looked down, a blush forming on her cheeks as she tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm, uh, going to go change," April said, fighting the urge to lean back into the man for more. Jackson nodded slowly, bringing his fingers to his lips as she walked into their hotel room. The taste of strawberries and April lingered on his tongue.

"Wow."

**A/N: There you go! I apologize for it being a little short, but I wanted to get it updated today. Obviously a lot of the whole "April being badass and standing up to douche, then kissing Jackson" was kind of borrowed from the show, but yeah, I hope it's all that you lovely folks dreamed it would be! As always _pretty please review this_ story! Reviews mean so so much to me, and they let me know that you guys want me to continue the story! Love you all so much! xoxoxo**


	6. Drops of Jupiter

Chapter 6- Drops of Jupiter

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! As usual, I hope you all enjoy!**

April's eyes were wide and her skin was flushed as she peeled off her soiled sundress and stepped into the closet. Her dresses and shorts were neatly hung up and folded in the walk-in closet, unlike Jackson's random assortment of tee shirts and shorts, which were piled in a messy heap in the corner. Her lips tingled with the nerves coursing through her body. She had kissed Jackson. Kissed him. On the mouth. Jackson. April could hardly believe what had happened just minutes before. She blamed the adrenaline rushing through her veins after her encounter with the creep earlier. There was no other explanation in her mind that could account for what she had done. A smile blossomed on her face. _Jackson kissed me back._ The redhead stood in her matching pink striped bra and underwear, searching the closet for something to wear. Finally pulling on a sleeveless mint green sundress, she closed her eyes and leaned against the closet door, doubts filling her mind. _What if it didn't mean anything to him? _April thought desperately. She wasn't stupid, she knew that Jackson had plenty of one-night stands. What if she was nothing more than a fling? The Trauma surgeon swallowed the knot in her throat as she walked back into the hallway, where Jackson was waiting for her.

"I, uh, we should probably get back to the others," April said lamely. She had no idea what to say to him.

"Yeah," the green eyed man said quietly. He couldn't help but stare at her lips as she talked, mesmerized by the way she captured her pink bottom lip between her teeth as she looked back up at him. Their staring contest was interrupted, however, by the rest of their friends filing into the hallway.

"If you guys are done gazing lovingly into each other's eyes, we've got places to be," Cristina said sarcastically. Callie and Arizona shared a hidden grin as Jackson and April quickly diverted their eyes, a furious red blush forming on April's face.

"We're having a girls afternoon, then all meeting up to go clubbing," Callie explained to a confused April. While spending an afternoon with a bunch of girls eager to harass April about her sex life didn't exactly sound like the most fun thing to do, April was eager for a distraction from all of the doubts and second guessing clouding her mind.

"Us guys are thinking we might go golfing," Derek added to Jackson. "You're obviously very welcome to come." Jackson nodded slowly. He knew that it was best for him to give April some space, even if it was the complete opposite of what he wanted to do.

"Sounds like fun," Jackson said, fighting to keep the disappointment out of his voice. His eyes trailed after April as she pardoned herself to go get her purse from their room, something that did not go missed by the others. Meredith's eyebrows shot sky high, and a smirk grew on Cristina's face. Everybody stared at April when she emerged from the room, her leather bag in tow.

"What?" April questioned nervously. The other surgeons shook their heads in response, curious smiles on their faces. "So are we ready to go?" she asked quickly in an attempt to divert the others' attention. Callie nodded, unable to erase the grin on her face. Everything was going just as planned.

* * *

It wasn't until the girls had all left until Owen's eyes squinted in confusion. "Hey, wasn't Kepner wearing a different dress earlier?"

* * *

"What about this one?" Callie squealed, holding a tight silver dress up to April's chest, earning encouraging noises from the other girls. April was mortified. Somewhere into their afternoon out, her friends had become determined to "unleash April's inner sex bomb!", something the redhead didn't appreciate as much as they thought she should.

"I don't want to look like I'm shrink wrapped in tin foil," April complained as she pushed the silver dress aside. "I don't understand why you guys don't like this one!" she exclaimed as she held up a pink knee length dress. Cristina pretended to gag as Meredith looked at April sympathetically.

"April, we're your friends. And friends don't let friends go out looking like cotton candy vomit." Callie, Arizona and Cristina all nodded in agreement.

"Besides, don't you want to look hot for Jackson?" Arizona winked. April blanched.

"What? Hot? For Jackson?" she spluttered, failing to keep a blush from appearing on her face. April cursed her fair skin and it's magical ability to turn red within seconds.

Cristina grinned. "The Virgin Mary totally wants Pretty Boy. It would be cute if it wasn't so repulsive."

"I - no- I just- I don't want Jackson, okay!" April cried out, a little bit too quickly.

"I think it's sweet," Meredith said supportively as she elbowed her best friend in the side. Callie emerged from a clothing display holding a short purple dress in her hand and holding it up. It was strapless, with a sweetheart neckline. The deep fabric was interwoven with shimmering strands, making it glimmer when the light hit it. It was beautiful, even if it was much more revealing than anything April would ever wear.

"Try this," the Latina woman instructed to April. The blushing girl grabbed the dress thankfully and disappeared into the fitting room, glad for an escape from her meddling friends. She wiggled her way into the skintight dress before zipping it up and appraising herself in the mirror. April was shocked to find that she actually looked pretty good in it. The elastic material hugged her body and showed off curves she never thought that she had, and the royal purple color made her hair seem to shine even brighter than usual.

"Come and show us!" Arizona called out. April nervously stepped out of the dressing room, tugging the skirt down anxiously. Cristina wolf whistled appreciatively, and Callie was beaming at her.

"You're definitely buying it," Arizona instructed. "Calliope, do you it would look better with wedges or stilettos?"

* * *

April was thoroughly exhausted after being dragged from store to store in search of various shoes and accessories. "Can we go back now?" she complained. Callie looked at Arizona knowingly.

"Actually, we have one more stop…" Arizona said as she stopped the others in front of a store with a pink awning. April looked up at the bright sign announcing "Victoria's Secret" in black letters. The girl sighed heavily as Callie steered them inside.

"I don't need new underwear," April insisted as Meredith handed her a black strapless push up bra. April instantly quieted and accepted the undergarment diligently when Meredith narrowed her eyes at the girl . Callie passed a red lace bra to Arizona, wiggling her eyebrows seductively. Arizona giggled and received the bra, grabbing her wife's arm and pulling her to the checkout counter. _Oh, what the hell_, April thought as she took out her wallet and walked to the cashier.

* * *

Jackson looked up from his spot sprawled out on the bed when he heard the door open. April walked in, arms full of assorted shopping bags. His eyes darkened when he noticed the Victoria's Secret bag hidden amongst the others, visions of April in lingerie dancing through his mind. "Hey," he greeted her, his voice shaky. April blushed at him.

"Hi," she smiled softly. "Um, I'm supposed to tell you to get ready to go out in thirty minutes. Callie found some crazy club on the resort that she's dragging us to." Jackson sighed playfully and pulled himself up, shooting a small smile to the redhead.

"Do you want to use the bathroom first?" he inquired. April blushed heavily.

"No, you get ready first."

Jackson nodded and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. After splashing his face with cold water and dabbing cologne on his neck, he stepped back into the room. April was sitting on the bed, staring pensively at the shopping bags in front of her.

"Do you want me to wait for you until you're done?" Jackson asked. April shook her head quickly.

"It's fine, I'll just meet you guys out there," she said, giving one last glance at the bags before standing up.

"Okay," Jackson said, staring at her for a second before heading towards the door. "Text me if you need anything," he told her before shutting the wooden door behind him. April exhaled sharply before opening her bags and laying out her outfit for the night. Arizona had decided that stilettos would complement the dress better than wedges, and Callie had picked out some new makeup for April to wear. April slowly put on her new bra, fastening the clasps and straightening it out. She pulled her dress on over it and walked to the large mirror, examining her appearance. April had to admit- she looked great. The slight padding in the bra accentuated her breasts, letting just enough cleavage peek through the sweetheart neckline of the dress. She slicked her new mascara on her eyelashes and ran a comb through her locks, her hair cascading in silky red waves around her face. Finally slipping on her tall heels, she was ready to go. There was a huge knot in her stomach- April had never before gone out looking like, well, _this_ before, and she wanted to impress Jackson. Finally taking a deep breath, she picked her purse off the floor and walked outside to meet the others. Callie shrieked delightedly when she caught sight of the incoming girl, Arizona and Meredith quickly joining her. Cristina nodded and grinned approvingly.

Jackson quickly turned around to see what the commotion was about, his jaw dropping when he saw April. She was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen, the purple dress hugging and showing off her body and her red hair glowing in the setting sunlight. His heart pounded in his chest as his eyes fluttered across her figure, and he struggled to hide his arousal. It was all Jackson could do to not smash himself against her and kiss her with all of his might. The blush that was permeating April's face made her even more attractive to him, reminding him of her flushed cheeks after their heated kiss earlier in the day. April's eyes were fixed on the floor as she walked up next to Jackson.

"Can we go?" April squeaked embarrassedly, her voice an octave higher than usual. Jackson couldn't help but put a protective arm around her waist as they walked into the club. The message was clear- _she's mine._

April and Jackson sat at the bar, drinks in hand as they watched their friends dance. April swirled the Cosmopolitan in her hand, taking a small sip as she glanced over at Jackson. He was watching her closely, something that made butterflies flutter in April's stomach.

"We should talk. About what happened before," Jackson shouted over the booming music. April sighed and nodded. Whatever it was between them, she needed to know.

"Yeah," April agreed loudly, fighting to be heard over the loud bass. "Go someplace quieter?" she asked. Jackson nodded and slid off the stool, April following his lead. He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the sweaty crowd, trying to ignore the leers the other men were shooting at his best friend. They finally stepped outside into the Hawaiian night, sucking in the cool air gratefully. It felt like heaven after the hot nightclub.

"So," Jackson said, more quietly now that there was less noise to distract them.

"So," April repeated, staring up into Jackson's sea green eyes. They stood in silence for a moment before both spoke quickly at the same time.

"Jackson, I don't know how you feel-"

"April, I can't stop thinking-"

They both let out a small laugh, happy that the tension had eased slightly.

"You first," April prompted. Jackson nodded.

"April, I have… feelings… for you. And I don't know what that kiss was, but it meant something serious to me. And I know it was just a kiss, but I want it to mean something to you. Because, damn it, you're all I can think about lately. All I want to do is hold you, and protect you, and-" Jackson trailed off. "I think maybe I've always felt this way, and I didn't notice? But April, I want you. You're my best friend. You're more than that, actually. You're the person I trust more than anybody else in my life. Look, you don't have to say you feel the same. You can just apologize, and we can try to go back to being best friends. But I don't know if I can do that, and I just-" Jackson licked his lips and moved closer to April, gazing into her eyes. "I just-" He leaned in and pressed his mouth against hers, pulling her into a slow, sweet kiss. Her lips parted softly as she sighed happily into his mouth. He pulled away, searching her eyes. "Your turn."

April chuckled softly. "Ditto," she murmured, before swooping back up to reclaim his mouth in hers.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! As usual _PLEASE__ review!_ I love reading your feedback and it motivates me to keep writing and to update sooner! xxooxoxoox**


	7. Lucky

Chapter 7: Lucky

**A/N: Thing are heating up between Jackson and April! Thank you guys for reading and reviewing, you're the best readers I could ask for. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

April's heart was beating hard and fast, pounding against her ribcage as she caressed her best friend's face in her palms with her lips pressed to his. Jackson's arms had snaked around her waist, pulling the fiery haired girl's body closer to his- something that was near impossible, as they were already crushed together. April could feel Jackson's firm muscles against her slender frame, her daydreams and fantasies finally materializing in the form of a searing kiss. The heavy thudding of the music blaring in the club seemed to vibrate through her bones and into his, passing a current through their bodies. It was as if she and Jackson were in another world, a world that belonged solely to them. April knew that the location wasn't the most romantic- they were standing on the street outside of the club; cigarette smoke filling the air- but it was everything that April could have ever dreamed of. Jackson swept his tongue lightly over her bottom lip before trapping it between his teeth and gently tugging. April moaned into his mouth, a deep, guttural sound that she would have been completely embarrassed of under normal circumstances. This, however, was most definitely not a normal circumstance. There was nothing normal about how Jackson slipped his tongue into April's waiting mouth, nothing normal about the way April's responded so fiercely. It was extraordinary, and April could feel herself melt into her best friend's broad shoulders, aching for more of his touch. They stood, wrapped in each other, for what simultaneously felt like both centuries and seconds, reveling in the feeling of their lips against each other's before they pulled away, exhausted and blissful. Jackson gazed down into April's hazel eyes, a small smile on his puffy and swollen lips. The redhead's eyes crinkled as a wide grin bloomed on her face.

"Pinch me," April whispered to the beautiful man in front of her.

Jackson smiled widely and leaned forward, placing a light kiss on her lips. He nodded as he pulled away. "Yep, definitely real." Jackson felt like he was floating, his entire body feeling lighter than it had been in years. He could've smacked himself for taking so long to realize how much April meant to him. She had been nothing more than his hot best friend for years, and Jackson wished he could go back and stop being such an idiot sooner. He didn't know exactly what his feelings for April were, but he knew they had been slowly simmering inside of him for years. Something about the tropical island seemed to knock him into his senses. Jackson slipped his hand into April's, grasping her delicate fingers tightly. He could've spent a lifetime standing with her silently, hands interlinked. Their moment of peace was interrupted, however, by Derek and Meredith stumbling out of the bar, the strong scent of tequila wafting along with them.

"Where _were_ you guys?" Meredith giggled, her voice getting louder with each word she spoke. The dirty-blonde doctor swayed slightly, and would've fallen if it weren't for her husband's hands steadying her shoulders. She turned to April, narrowing her eyes. "Did you tell him?" Her nose scrunched up as she broke into a toothy smile.

"You're really drunk," April said matter-of-factly, blushing slightly when Jackson looked down at her in curiosity, mirth evident on his face.

"Tell me what?" Jackson smirked, raising his eyebrows. April shot him a withering look.

"That she l-i-i-i-kes you," Meredith slurred, nodding violently with each syllable. Jackson fought to conceal his laugh at the drunken state of his friend. He had never seen Meredith so drunk, and he had to admit that it was very entertaining.

"What?" He feigned surprise, biting his lip to hold back the chuckles trying to escape from his mouth. April sighed at her best friend, who turned to face her with a smile in his eyes. "April, is it true?" he asked incredulously.

April rolled her eyes and poked him in the side. "Yeah, yeah, don't let it get to your head, big shot."

Meredith squeaked happily as Callie, Arizona, Cristina and Owen tripped out of the club, laughing and shouting. After they had all joined up, the group of friends walked back to their rooms in the moonlight. April and Jackson walked together, smiles on their faces as they padded along the sidewalk. The sound of waves crashing on the shore echoed through the night. April leaned her head on the taller man's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her tightly. The redhead stopped to pull off her heels, letting out a sigh of relief as her foot straightened out. As beautiful as the shoes were, they had been torturing her all night.

They strolled quietly at the back of the group, only letting go of each other once they'd entered the hotel area. They bid goodbye to their friends and retreated to their hotel room. Callie's mouth dropped as she turned to Arizona and pointed as Jackson slung his arm around April's waist, April nuzzling into his neck. Arizona's eyes grew wide as she released an excited scream.

"We did it!" Arizona screeched, pulling her wife into a hug.

"Victory sex?" Callie asked excitedly, fumbling with the key card and escorting her wife into their room

"Victory sex!" Arizona agreed enthusiastically, pulling her dress off as the door slammed shut.

* * *

April felt like her lips were magnetized to Jackson's. As soon as they had entered their room they had found their way together again, kissing passionately. Jackson's hands trailed up and down April's sides, grazing her hips and the sides of her breasts. It felt wonderful, and it was as if there was a void inside of April, desperate for more of Jackson's touch. Something inside of her needed more than just his kisses and his hands. Thinking about sex felt deliciously forbidden, and she couldn't ignore the thoughts creeping into her mind as Jackson pushed her against the wall, deepening the kiss. Still, something inside of the redhead was scared. She had started out waiting for somebody special. Unfortunately for April, that somebody special was taking their sweet time. After a while, her virginity just became a part of her. She had been doing well ignoring all of her urges and desires- that is, until Jackson started kissing her like that. April shuddered in pleasure as Jackson moved his lips to her neck, gently sucking and nipping at her milky skin. The redhead closed her eyes and moaned as Jackson's warm mouth found her pulse point and trailed down to the top of her collarbone. April inhaled sharply at the sensation. It felt _so_ good, could it really be bad?

"Jackson, I'm a vi-" April breathed. Jackson kissed his way back up to her jaw before pulling away slightly, meeting his green eyes with her hazel ones

"I know," he murmured, his lips less than an inch from her own. "April, I'm happy to go at whatever pace you need." April shivered as she felt the warm air on her mouth as he spoke. "What would you say," he continued softly, "to a make out session and some sleep?" April smiled and nodded quickly in agreement. She couldn't express how thankful she was to have such a good friend. Jackson knew her better than anybody else, and his words were immensely calming.

"But Jackson?" April asked quietly, gazing up into the man's aquatic eyes.

"Mm?"

"Don't stop kissing my neck."

Jackson laughed breathily, pressing a light kiss under her jaw.

"Yes, ma'am," he smiled against her tender skin, and April let her head roll back against the wall, sighing happily.

* * *

After about an hour of what felt like pure bliss, April pulled away, giggling.

"I don't want to be a buzz kill or anything, but I think I'm about to fall asleep on my feet," she admitted. Jackson grinned.

"Me too. Bedtime?" he asked, looking adoringly at his best friend.

April nodded, a smile on her face. She excused herself to the bathroom to change into her pajamas and wash her face. April hummed happily as she pulled on a black tank top and a pair of short pajama shorts, and gathered her unruly red mane into a loose braid down her back. Little strands of hair floated around her face as she splashed cool water on her flushed skin. She was about to leave the bathroom when she noticed a dark spot marring her pale skin. Turning to see it better in the mirror, she had a clear view of the giant hickey rapidly appearing on her neck. April's eyes widened at the purple bruise. "Jackson!" she screeched, stomping out of the bathroom. Jackson looked up, surprised.

"You okay?" he asked concernedly. April raised her eyebrows and pointed to her neck. Seeing the dark purple spot forming on her otherwise unblemished skin, Jackson grinned proudly. His smile was infectious, and April couldn't help but smile with him. "I'll let you give me one, then we can be even," he suggested, beaming at the girl standing in front of him.

"You wish," April joked as she climbed up onto the huge bed. Jackson smiled and watched as April settled down next to him. The pretty girl wriggled and squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze. "What?" she asked, a small blush growing on her cheeks.

"Nothing," Jackson said softly, tucking himself under the covers as he turned to face the girl lying next to him. "I'm just wondering why I took so long."

April surveyed Jackson as she snuggled up under the blankets. "Yeah," she agreed. April knew exactly how he felt. "Better late than never," she supplied, shooting a small smile at him as she placed the palm of her hand on Jackson's chiseled chest, leaning in to kiss her best friend. Jackson's mouth parted slightly as she traced her tongue lightly across his pink lips. Pulling away, April buried her face into his neck and yawned.

"Night, Apes," Jackson said sleepily, eyes slowly sliding shut as he wrapped his arms protectively around the small girl.

"Goodnight, Jackson."

**A/N: I'm not 100% pleased with how this turned out, but I hope you guys liked it! Expect some very steamy scenes in the next chapters to come ;) The rating will probably jump to M, so, you've been warned. As usual, _PLEASE (!) REVIEW_! I can't stress enough how important your reviews are to me. Thanks all so much for reading. Love you guys! xoxox**


	8. Blow Out the Candles

Chapter 8: Blow Out the Candles

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks again for reading. Fair notice, this chapter is rated M for a really good reason. It's basically pure, smut, so if you aren't into porny goodness, you should NOT read this chapter. You've been warned. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!**

April wiggled around in the bed she was sharing with Jackson, unable to fall asleep. As content and happy as she was, there was something gnawing at the back of her head, keeping her from some much needed snoozing. After an hour of tossing and turning, the redhead finally gave up. Slipping out of the covers, she glanced at the man splayed out on the soft mattress. Jackson looked peaceful in his sleep, his mouth slightly open as he let out a soft snore. April giggled at the noise that came out of his mouth- she thought that his tendency to talk in his sleep was adorable. Pulling a light sweater over her tank top and shorts, April slipped on a pair of slippers and quietly exited the hotel room, hoping that some fresh air would help clear her mind. She paced outside of the large resort building, before catching a glimpse of some familiar blonde hair and walking towards her friend. Arizona Robbins was leaning against the resort's brick wall, the glowing embers of a lit cigarette in her mouth casting a soft glow onto her face.

"Arizona? What are you doing out h- wait, you smoke?"

Arizona smiled guiltily, putting out the cigarette quickly and waving away the smoke in the air. "Only rarely. I know, it's terrible, and I'm a doctor, but I couldn't sleep and…" She shrugged, before surveying April. "What's on your mind?"

April sighed. "I've got a lot on my mind," she confided in the blonde woman across from her. Arizona nodded understandingly.

"You're thinking about sex," Arizona said bluntly. Noticing April's blush, she smiled continued, "It's all over your face, April."

April knew that Arizona was right, the real reason behind her nerves was thinking about sex with Jackson. "It's just- Jackson and I kissed. A lot. And I can't help but want…more, you know? But I'm a virgin, and he's _Jackson Avery_. What if I do it wrong?" It was a huge relief to admit her worries out loud to Arizona.

Arizona tilted her head to the side. "April, do you trust him?"

April nodded. That one was a no-brainer.

"Are you attracted to him? You know, sexually?"

April raised her eyebrows in disbelief at the woman across from her. "Uh, have you seen him?"

Arizona laughed. The redhead did have a point- if Arizona wasn't a lesbian and in love with Callie, she would definitely hit that. "Then go for it. You'll be great, April. You just have to be confident."

April looked at the floor. Confidence was definitely not April's strong suit. Seeing the look on the redhead's face, Arizona put her hand on April's shoulder. "I promise. It'll be awesome. _You'll_ be awesome." April smiled gratefully at her friend. The pediatric surgeon's words were really helping her.

"I'm going to hug you now," April announced, wrapping her arms around the older woman. Arizona smiled and hugged her back tightly. Finally, she pulled away and winked at April.

"Go get him, tiger."

* * *

April tiptoed quietly into the room and next to the bed. Arizona's pep talk was just what she needed to give her a confidence boost, and she was ready to go there with Jackson. The girl shrugged off her slippers and sweater as she watched Jackson mumble quietly in his sleep. Taking a deep breath, she poked her friend in the arm.

"Jackson," she whispered. Jackson stirred, blinking groggily at April.

"Are you alright?" he asked, alarmed. April bit her bottom lip and nodded. Jackson sat up in bed, looking up at the girl standing in front of him. "What's up?"

"Jackson, I want to."

Jackson rubbed his eyes, confused. "Want to what?" Seeing April's exasperated glare, his eyes darkened and his mouth dropped open. Jackson quickly scrambled out of the bed, standing up facing the girl so his lips were less than an inch away from April's. "Are you sure?" April nodded. She wasn't before, but after her talk with Arizona, she had never been surer of anything.

"Positive," she murmured. Jackson grinned, diving in to capture April's mouth. They kissed passionately, heat flooding through their bodies. Jackson softly pushed April onto the bed and climbed on top of her, his lips never leaving hers. He wanted April's first time to be nothing short of perfection. It was Jackson's first time with a virgin, and he couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous as their tongues danced leisurely. What if it wasn't good for her? Jackson's lips moved to April's earlobe, lightly sucking and pulling on the soft flesh. April moaned, closing her eyes and leaning her head back to grant him more access. Jackson smirked against her pale skin. He loved how sensitive April's neck was. He kissed his way down the girl's neck, pausing when he reached the hickey he had given her earlier. It had already gotten darker, and he knew that she wouldn't be able to hide it with makeup. The thought that everybody would know about the pleasure he gave her made him strangely happy. Maybe it was a little bit territorial, but Jackson wanted everybody to see that the beautiful redhead was his. He lapped at the bruise, kissing it softly before he continued down to her collarbone. April gasped at the feel of his warm tongue on her skin.

"Take this off," April commanded, pulling at the undershirt he was wearing to sleep in. Jackson gladly obliged, pulling the thin cotton garment off in one fluid movement. April breathlessly ran her fingers down his chest, tracing his defined muscles with her fingers. Jackson smiled slightly. He knew that his body drove April crazy. Buzzing with a strange surge of confidence, April flipped Jackson over so she was straddling him. She experimentally kissed the top of his chest, smiling when she heard the groan that escaped his lips. Growing bolder, she trailed downwards, depositing a gentle kiss at the top of his abs. Jackson shivered at the touch of her mouth on his stomach, feeling his sweatpants grow slightly tighter. April sucked lightly on the toned skin, relishing the noises he made. She loved the effect her mouth was having on Jackson. Shuddering with arousal, Jackson caressed April's face and pulled her mouth up to meet his. They kissed sensually, hands roaming each other's bodies. Jackson's hands found themselves at the bottom of April's tank top, tugging lightly at the fabric.

"Can I take this off?" he asked softly, green eyes boring into her hazel ones.

April nodded self-consciously, fighting the urge to cross her arms around her chest as he peeled the thin shirt off, leaving her lying in just a bra. Jackson's eyes turned dark as his eyes feasted at the girl in front of him. The moonlight shining through the curtains bounced off her fair skin, highlighting her creamy stomach and breasts. Moving so that he was on top of the girl, Jackson placed his lips next to her belly button, nipping and licking at her soft flesh. April purred softly as Jackson's lips trailed up, pressing open-mouthed kisses to her skin. Jackson slowly pushed the strap of her bra to the side, biting softly at the exposed skin. April squirmed, desperate for more. She moved to pull her bra off, but Jackson stopped her.

"Let me," he murmured quietly.

April's skin flushed as Jackson's skilled hands slipped under her back and unclasped her bra. He slowly slipped the straps off her shoulders, pulling the undergarment off and tossing it behind him. He was totally unprepared for the sight that was waiting for him. April was lying on the bed in just her pajama shorts, her tangled red hair spread out to make a halo around her face. She was gazing up at him, skin pink and hazel eyes heavily lidded in arousal. His eyes trailed downwards and he felt himself grow impossibly hard. April's breasts were breathtaking. They were soft and round, her rosy nipples providing a stark contrast against her white skin. Jackson didn't waste a second before diving down and capturing a stiff nipple in his mouth. He smiled against the pink flesh when April groaned. His hand massaged her other breast as he kissed and licked at chest. He couldn't get enough of the way her back arched off of the mattress when he rolled it between his teeth, or the soft noises she released.

"Jackson," she breathed. He climbed up to her mouth, kissing her frantically as his hand moved southward. Jackson cupped April's thigh, tracing patterns on her skin.

"Is this okay?" Jackson asked quietly into her mouth as his hand slipped up between the tops of her thighs. April nodded quickly, unable to form words. It felt better than anything else in the world. April moaned loudly as his fingers brushed _that place_. Scratch that, _this _felt better than anything else in the world. Jackson smiled against her mouth as he stroked her over her shorts. April grinded her hips against his hand, eager for more. It was the sexiest thing Jackson had ever seen in his life, and his dick felt like it was going to burst through his sweatpants. April struggled to push her shorts down, gesturing for Jackson to finish the job. He pulled the small piece of cloth down her legs and threw it to the side, not caring to see where it landed. Jackson's breath caught in his throat when he saw the large wet spot on her light pink panties. April cried out in pleasure as Jackson's fingers rubbed her clit through her underwear.

She screamed his name as she came, stars blurring her vision as her back arched. Her nails raked down his back as she lay beneath him, legs quivering. He beamed at the dreamy look on her face, ecstatic that he had caused her pleasure. April breathed heavily as she recovered from her orgasm.

"Wow," she panted as Jackson leaned over to kiss her. Her small hands roved his chest as they kissed slowly, slowly brushing down until they reached the band of his sweatpants. Jackson let out a strangled noise as April's hand found his erection, causing April to giggle. She pulled her lips away from his with a pop and slid down his body, straddling his knees as she played with the drawstrings of his pants. He moaned gutturally when April pulled the pants off, releasing his erection. April gazed in awe at his penis, admiring the soft skin and pink head. April had seen plenty of penises before, she was a doctor after all, but she had never seen one quite so beautiful. She experimentally wrapped her hand around it, grinning at the growl that he made. She felt strangely giddy- _she _was the reason he was so hard. It was beautiful, and she wanted it inside of her. Now.

"Condom," she murmured, eyes dark. Jackson nodded hastily, springing up and reaching into his suitcase. He procured the foil packet quickly, tearing it open and rolling it onto his waiting length before diving back onto the bed. He stared into April's black eyes, as he pulled her damp underwear off and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Are you ready?" he asked, slipping his hand down to stroke her gently. She was wetter than any girl Jackson had ever been with, something that turned him on immensely. April nodded.

"Yes."

Jackson looked at her. "I don't want to hurt you."

April leaned up to place a kiss on his mouth. "You won't."

Jackson kissed her softly as he slowly slipped into her body. She was so tight around his member he felt like he could come right then. He slowly began to thrust in and out, careful to be gentle. April moaned in pleasure when he hit a certain spot inside of her, digging her nails into his back and grinding against him. Jackson shivered as he moved, knowing that he would come soon. His fingers rubbed April's bundle of nerves, causing her to yell out. He could feel how close she was.

"Come for me," he whispered. April screamed out as her second orgasm hit her, sending sparks through her body. She clenched around him as Jackson came, moaning her name as he rode out the wave of pleasure. He kissed her softly before rolling off of her, tossing the condom into the trashcan next to the bed.

"That was…" April trailed off.

"Amazing," Jackson finished. April nodded, a smile growing on her mouth.

"Amazing," she repeated as she curled into his neck. April's eyes fluttered shut, sleep finally overcoming her.

**A/N: So there we go! I hope you all liked it ;) I have a question for you guys- how would you all feel about a Japril fic set right after the shooting? It would basically be about Jackson and April growing closer to each other in the wake of the tragedy, they fall in love, blah blah. Let me know in the comments! And as usual_ PLEASE (please!) review! _It takes 2 minutes and it means everything to me. Love you all, thanks for reading.**


	9. The Morning After

Chapter 9: The Morning After

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to put up! By the way, I decided not to make April religious/regret sex with Jackson. We have enough of that in the canon, and I wanted this story to be pretty lighthearted and fluffy. **

April stirred, eyes slowly sliding open after 8 precious hours of sleep. She looked down, confused. Why was she naked? Suddenly, it all came back to her. A smile formed on the redhead's face when she remembered the events of the night before. Talking to Arizona, waking Jackson up, and, well, _that_. She couldn't help but giggle at the memory. She, small town farmer April Kepner, was no longer a virgin. _Ha,_ she thought. _Now Karev can't make fun of me anymore._ April peered over at the man lying flat on his back next to her; arms and legs sprawled out across the mattress and his mouth agape. Jackson looked like a different person in his sleep, less tense. April knew that Jackson always had a lot of pressure on him, being expected to uphold the Avery name in every way possible. Treading on eggshells under the watchful eye of Harper Avery was hard on her best friend. A loud snore coming from Jackson's mouth shook April out of her thoughts. The girl smiled at Jackson's open mouth, a tiny bit of drool hanging off his pink lips. April blushed as her eyes trailed downwards, taking in his toned chest and his treasure trail peeking out from under the covers. April had no clue how on earth she ended up losing her virginity to Jackson Avery of all people, but the more she thought about it, the more it all made sense. She and Jackson had been dancing around each other for years. Over the course of their friendship, they had learned almost everything there was about each other- hopes, fears, the works. April had given out her heart to Jackson, and she his. She watched as Jackson's eyes opened lethargically, bright sea green eyes shining in the sunlight filtering in through the window. He beamed brightly at her, using the smile he reserved especially for April. His real smile.

"Hey," he grinned.

April blushed slightly. "Hey there." Jackson leaned over to place a kiss on her mouth, lips melding into hers. His large hands slipped to her waist as they kissed sweetly, caressing her pale skin. April gazed into his eyes as he pulled away, a small smile on his beautiful face.

"Last night was perfect," Jackson murmured into April's ear. April couldn't help but beam. Her first time couldn't have been more amazing- Jackson was gentle, and passionate, and everything she had ever hoped for. He brought out the best in her.

"Yeah," April agreed.

"Let me take you out," Jackson announced suddenly.

April frowned in confusion. "Take me out?"

The man nodded. "Like on a date. We can get a reservation and dress up and everything." Jackson's face was bright, his sea foam eyes wide and hopeful. April smiled at the look on his face- the eagerness and pride in his idea evident in his expression.

"Yes. Yes, of course!" was April's happy reply. She couldn't help but smirk a little bit- who knew that April Kepner would lose her virginity before even going on the first date? If you had gone back and asked April six months ago whether she would be lying naked in a bed with her best friend, she would've turned purple and insisted that you were crazy. Yet here she was, wrapped in Jackson's strong arms as he smiled down at her. April couldn't keep her eyes from wandering down Jackson's body, taking in the sight of his muscles hungrily.

"Hey, Jackson?" April's voice came out deeper than usual as she placed her palm on his chest.

"Yeah?"

"I had a _really_ good time last night."

Jackson smiled pridefully. Sex with April was the best he had ever had, despite her lack of experience. She was fiery and passionate, and while Jackson didn't normally go for virgins, it was amazing being the first one to see her like that. The first one to make her squirm. "Me too."

April cleared her throat and looked at him deliberately, a pink blush on her face. "No, I mean I had a _really good time_." Jackson grinned widely as he understood the meaning of her words.

"Can't get enough of me, huh Kepner?" Jackson teased, running his fingers down her bare stomach.

"Oh, shut up," April said breathlessly, pressing her lips to his hungrily as they fell under the covers.

* * *

April surveyed her reflection in the hotel room's giant mirror, examining her body closely. She had some vague memory of a sister telling her that you were supposed look different after you have sex for the first time, but April couldn't see any change. Same eyes and hair, same pale pink skin. The only differences in her appearance were the purple love bites trailing down her breasts and stomach, happy reminders of the night before. Her musings were interrupted when the reflection of a sweatpants-clad Jackson Avery appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, an amused smile on his face. April squinted at the mirror.

"Do I look any different to you?" she asked, eyebrows scrunching in concentration. Jackson raised his eyebrows, a smile on his mouth.

"Hmm…" he trailed off, letting his hands roam her body. There was something addicting about April's skin- Jackson couldn't resist touching and kissing it. He loved how easily it marked when he sucked on it, loved how she got goose bumps whenever his fingers brushed her stomach. April was a canvas, a clean slate just for Jackson. "Wait, I think I see something different," he said, fighting to hide a smirk.

"Really? Where?"

Jackson's hands drifted southward, finally resting between her upper thighs. "Here, but you might need to let me get a closer look." April's eyes widened before she swatted him away.

"Jackson, I'm serious!" April groaned. Jackson couldn't help but laugh at the look on the girl's face.

"What?" he asked innocently, a wide smile on his face. April's reply was interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

"Are you guys coming out or what?" Callie's booming voice sounded through the door. "Or are you too busy doing- Ow! What was that for, Arizona?"

"I told you not to say anything!" came Arizona's loud whisper. Jackson raised his eyebrows at April, who was quickly putting on a bra and tank top.

"I might've had a conversation with Arizona earlier last night…" April explained to the boy as she pulled on a pair of shorts and walked to open the door. A thoroughly chastised Calliope Torres greeted her, a knowing smile on her face.

"You're a woman now!" she smirked. April rolled her eyes. She definitely wasn't looking forward to the interrogation she knew was to follow. Arizona stood behind her, smiling apologetically.

"I told her not to make a big deal about it," Arizona said guiltily. Callie just looked at her wife in mock exasperation.

"This is a big deal! A very big deal. By the way, how big _was_ the deal, if you know what I mean?" the Latina winked and gestured to her general crotch area.

April choked a little bit, her face blushing beet red. "I'm closing the door now," she announced, much to Callie's dismay.

"No, you're coming to lunch with us," Arizona said firmly.

"There's no way I'm getting out of this, right?" April asked tiredly.

The blonde smiled. "Nope, no chance."

April sighed. She knew better than to argue with Arizona Robbins. "Alright, let me go grab my stuff," she conceded. Callie grinned at her, clapping her hands like an excited child.

April slipped her phone in her pocket before turning to Jackson, who was waiting on the bed. "You going to be ok without me for a few hours?" she smiled.

"Hopefully I'll manage. I'll miss you, though," Jackson laughed. April smirked back at him, pressing a heated kiss to his lips before bounding towards the door.

"Ok, ok, we want details!" Meredith demanded as she sorted through the bread basket that had just arrived to their table. Callie had been unable to contain the news for more than twenty seconds after they sat down at the resort's restaurant. April's friends had been shocked- most of them had no clue she had even kissed Jackson. Cristina looked like she had just witnessed the second coming of Jesus Christ, and April was 99% sure that Meredith choked on her water.

"Well, I mean…" April said uncomfortably.

"Was it good?" Cristina asked, squinting disbelievingly at her.

"Yeah. Yes. Very good," April smiled. "He was… perfect."

"Now I'm going to gag," Cristina muttered. "I've got to admit, I'm proud of you. I need a new nickname for you now that I can't call you the Virgin Mary anymore."

"You could call her Jezebel," Meredith suggested. "Wasn't she a Bible character who had sex?"

April sputtered. "You are _not_ calling me Jezebel."

Cristina waved her roll in the air. "Fine, fine. I'll think of something."

Arizona nudged April. "So, come on, tell us what happened!"

"Well, after I talked to you I went back to my room, and-"

"Did you do a strip tease?" Callie asked excitedly.

April raised her eyebrows. "Uh, no?" Ignoring the crestfallen look on her friend's face, she continued, "I woke him up, and told him that I was, you know-"

"Horny?" Meredith interjected. April rolled her eyes.

"_Ready_. And so we did it. It was sweet. He was a gentleman." April sipped her sweet tea thoughtfully.

"But seriously," Callie said. "Size estimate. Six inches? Five?"

"Not happening," April said.

"You're no fun," Callie moped, picking at her muffin.

"Jackson seems to disagree with you, Callie," Cristina smirked. "What about McHorny? We could call her McHorny."

Meredith nodded. "McHorny," she said pensively. "Not bad, not bad."

April was grateful when the food came, glad for an excuse to change the subject. "This looks good," she said quickly, looking down at her turkey club. Arizona raised her eyebrows.

"You're not getting off that easily, April," the blonde Pediatric surgeon said sternly as she dipped a French fry in ketchup. "Are you going to do it again?"

April looked down guiltily. "Well, I kind of already did."

Cristina's mouth dropped. "How many times?"

"Last night… and twice this morning…"

"You really are McHorny!" Meredith exclaimed proudly.

"She's just trying to make up for lost time," Callie explained wisely. "Twenty nine years with no sex? I would never stop."

"Oh, please," Cristina said. "You're practically in an on-call room 24/7 anyway."

Callie smirked at her wife, who winked back at her. April cleared her throat loudly, desperate for a change of subject. "Can you believe we have to go home in two days?" the redhead lamented. As much as she loved the hospital, the idea of going back made her cringe. She was honestly having the best time of her life on the stunning island. She owed Hawaii big time- if it weren't for the vacation, she and Jackson probably would have never gotten together.

"I know, it's crazy," Arizona sighed. "I love my patients, but it's been good not to see a dying kid for a few days." April put her hand on the older woman's shoulder reassuringly. While all of their jobs were tough, Arizona Robbins had it the worst. Pediatric surgery was the most emotionally draining of all of the specialties.

"Hey, at least you'll get back to Sofia," Meredith offered. The little girl was staying at Mark Sloan and Lexie Grey's apartment, no doubt having the time of her life. The happy couple was notorious for spoiling Sofia rotten.

"True," Arizona's face lit up.

The surgeons finished the rest of their meals, chatting about their kids and work. April ate the last bite of her sandwich, groaning. "I'm stuffed."

"Me too," Meredith agreed. "I'm going to go back to my room and change. Meet you guys at the beach in 30?" The other hummed their agreement, parting ways. April smiled as she walked back to her room, eager to see Jackson again. She found him reading a surgical journal on the bed.

"Hey there," he smiled at her, standing up to pull her into a kiss. April smiled against his mouth. Somewhere along the way, her life had become perfect.

"Mm, Jackson," she murmured as his hands slipped under her shirt. "We have to meet the others at the beach in twenty minutes." Jackson smirked, leaving one last kiss on her lips before pulling away.

"For the record, I'd much rather be here with you," he smiled. The past few days he'd had with April had been his dream come true- the sex was great, but that wasn't the only reason. He felt at home with April, like he could be his true self without fear of judgment. He wasn't sure when it happened, but his feelings for the girl had become much stronger than he thought. "April, I think I…" _Jackson, what are you doing? Don't freak her out. You didn't even know you liked her like that until a few days ago, let alone-_ It felt weird even thinking the word. Love. Only four letters, but with more meaning than any other word in the English language.

"You think you what?" April asked as she changed into her swimsuit.

"Um, I think I left my swimsuit in the bathroom. I'll be right back." Jackson rushed into the bathroom, closing the door swiftly before looking in the mirror. _I love April Kepner._

**A/N: So there we go! I'm not sure how happy I am with this chapter, but I hope you like it. Jackson's feelings definitely escalated pretty quickly with the whole "I love April" thing, but I feel like because they were so close for so long, they've always loved each other. So yeah, sorry if it's out of character or anything. As usual PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY! Your reviews mean soo much to me. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
